


Two Strangers Meet for a Second Time

by EgoDominusTuus



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Dominate, Psychic Wolves, Psychic Wolves For Lupercalia, raider, salem gets a sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/pseuds/EgoDominusTuus
Summary: Salem always thought he'd have a brother.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Psychic Wolves for Lupercalia, The Sun in a Jar





	Two Strangers Meet for a Second Time

Two strangers meet for the second time. It isn’t the first time that this has happened, either. No, two strangers meet for the second time quite frequently in a world where man finds his sibling in the shape of a wolf. 

It’s not a completely abnormal situation, where the wolf and the man in question are constantly looking for one another until they find each other. It’s also not an abnormal situation where the man and the wolf don’t find one another until later in life.

This is the situation that occurs with Salem -- and it probably occurs because he has never allowed himself the chance to find a wolf, let alone the chance to open himself up to the prospect of finding a wolf. He didn’t want a brother or sister -- he didn’t want someone to rely on, he didn’t want someone to care about, because caring about someone meant that he could potentially feel the loss of it when they went away, and inevitably everyone went away.

Still, Salem had to admit that there was a part of him that was curious about a wolf, and curious about exactly how it was that he would find one, how he would act if he had one. There was no doubt in his mind that he would have a brother, great and strong, ready for battle and ready for anything that the world threw at them. There was no doubt in his mind that the brother that he found would be the biggest of the group; the boldest, the fastest, the strongest of them all. There was no doubt in his mind… and that was why he wasn’t expecting it when he ran across the small female while he was roaming around the Commonwealth in search of a good fight or an even better fuck.

That was why he wasn’t expecting it when he looked into her eyes -- they were soft and sweet and amber, but he could see the ferocity behind them, the tenacity that had kept her alive all this time, even though it was obvious that she didn’t have a pack. She didn’t have a bond. She didn’t have a sibling until she did.

And then two strangers met for the second time, because Salem felt like he’d known her his entire life. He felt something click into place, a piece of him that he’d always held back with, a part of him that he didn’t want to share with the world, but he knew that he was going to share with her.

_ Metal and blood and sugar.  _ It was his scent, played to him from her mind, spiraling through his head because that was how she saw him, and she was just as shocked as he was at the sudden bond that snapped into place between the two of them, as though they had needed it even though they’d been resisting it all along. It was a strange thing… but it was a good thing.

Salem felt something inside of him fill -- a hole that had been there since he was young, a hole that had been even wider after he’d killed his mother. He’d heard her bitch scream, and he hadn’t cared.

Now he understood why. 

The thing was… he had never expected a sister -- she was prickly as they came, with a mottled fur that had him half wondering if she wasn’t some other kind of canine mixed with wolf. It didn’t matter though -- she had a personality just as big as his own, and he knew for a fact that when she went into heat, he’d still be the one fucking.

Blade -- she had a name, because she was as sharp as the axe at his back, and as quick to kill as his hands could make the weapon act. 

She was everything that he’d never wanted, and she was perfect. 


End file.
